


Sacrifices>Vices

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Balthazar is awesome, College Student Castiel, Dean is a mechanic, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, so is Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel argue over who takes up the most space in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices>Vices

Dean woke with a start, his right leg suddenly exposed to the sharp cold of the bedroom surrounding him. He looked down at his body, the left side of his body still shrouded in the warmth of the cocoon that was his bed. 

With a huff, Dean glanced over to the left side of the bed, where Cas was lying with his back to the Winchester, the duvet tucked under his chin. 

Dean rubbed his eyes wearily and pulled at the corner of the duvet in an attempt to pry it from his boyfriend's grip. He had no such luck as Castiel simply made a disparaging sound in the back of his throat and shook his head weakly in protest. Dean pulled again, this time managing to get the duvet out of Castiel's grip. 

Satisfied, Dean covered his body again, leaning up on an elbow to ensure that Castiel too was covered before settling back down comfortably to try and sleep. 

*

Dean woke up maybe two hours later. This time, he was still fully covered, but balancing precariously on the edge of the bed. Castiel was pushed up against his back, nose buried in his neck and one arm flung casually round his waist. 

Dean groaned and grabbed the phone that was charging on his bedside table. The glare caused him to squint painfully, blinking a few times to get used to the harsh light in comparison to the still dark room.

5:06am.

Dean audibly sighed, gently lifting Castiel and settling him on his side of the bed. Dean stood up, yawning, and gripped his phone in his hand as he padded out of the bedroom. He took a spare duvet from the linen closet before settling on the sofa. It was a piece of shit- it felt like his was lying on a slab of paving stone- but if he fell asleep now he could have an hour and twenty four minutes of undisturbed slumber, and the idea was incredibly appealing at this time.

*

Alas, Dean was woken up a third time that night (well, morning) not by his alarm clock, but by Castiel, yet again. 

"Dean?" The shorter, dark haired man was sitting in front of the sofa, gently prodding Dean's shoulder with a look of concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the sofa. His back cracked impressively as he did so, and Castiel's frown deepened at the sound. 

"Why are you here?" Castiel continued. "I woke up and you were gone. So I thought you were in the bathroom, but you didn't return for ten minutes and so I got up to look for you and then I found you here."

"I couldn't sleep," Dean replied, stifling a yawn and looking at his phone for the time once more. He would have only had twenty minutes to sleep at this point anyway, but something told him that those twenty minutes would have been blissful.

"What makes the sofa better for sleeping on than the bed?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Look, Cas..." Dean started, but then faltered. It was no secret that Castiel was extremely sensitive about most things, no matter how inane. Dean wasn't exactly in the position to comfort a crying boyfriend or, even worse, an angry one. However, Castiel was also very perceptive and inquisitive, and so would find a way to get it out of Dean very quickly. "I didn't have a lot of space in the bed and I couldn't sleep." He shrugged and hoped that it would be enough explanation for the other man. 

Castiel, however, rose from his position on the floor and sat down beside Dean's outstretched legs, still looking confused. "It's a king-sized bed, Dean. How could you possibly not have enough space?"

"I guess it's because you... You kind of take up a lot of the space- it's okay, though!" Dean added quickly. Castiel didn't look upset, however. He didn't even look angry. He just appeared to be bemused.

"I don't take up a lot of space," Castiel shook his head and laughed slightly. " _You_ take up the most space."

Dean sputtered. "How do _I_ take up the most space?"

"You kick," Castiel responded with a lift of his shoulders. "Sometimes I have to lie horizontally to avoid the onslaught of your feet."

"I don't kick," Dean argued with a slight pout. "And when you're lying horizontally you're taking up, like, seven eighths of the bed!"

"I do no such thing," Castiel responded mildly, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Dean he was starting to get annoyed.

Dean was tired though, and when he was tired he got cranky. This resulted in him not being to hold his tongue, regardless of the consequences.

"Dude, yes you do. And you're a blanket hog." He added, nodding knowingly at the statement and then wincing as the left side of his head throbbed. 

"I'm not." Castiel denied fervently. "You're the worst person to share a bed with."

"No, _you_ are!" Dean shot back petulantly, watching as Castiel sprang to his feet, glaring down at him.

"Dean, you're being ridiculous."

"I don't understand why you're angry that I was forced to sleep on the sofa because you can't keep still in your sleep!"

"Maybe it's because I'm constantly trying to stop being attacked by-" Castiel was cut off by the sound of 'Down Payment Blues' by AC/DC playing from his phone. Dean grumbled under his breath and picked up the item, swiping the button to turn off the alarm and looking back at his boyfriend.

"You need to get ready for work," Castiel said obviously. 

"Yeah..." Dean pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and sighed. "Cas, you're okay, right?"

Castiel nodded distractedly, playing with the hem of the old t-shirt that had been bestowed on him by Dean.

"I'll talk to you when I get back, okay?"

Once more, Castiel only nodded, biting down onto his bottom lip and retreating to their bedroom without a word to Dean.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, bending to pick up and fold the duvet that he had slept with, then returning it to the linen cupboard.

*

At work, Dean was distracted. He (for a reason unbeknownst to him) felt bad for upsetting Castiel. It was the _other_ man's fault, but the look on his face as Dean had pressed a swift kiss to his temple had made it apparent that his feelings had been hurt. Dean didn't exactly understand what he was offended by, but he had a nagging at the back of his mind that he needed to make it up to his boyfriend.

Dean had snapped at customers, tried to replace the engine of a Prius with that of a Range Rover and almost charged a man seventy five dollars for a pack of gum.

Twenty minutes before the end of his shift, Bobby had slapped Dean too hard on the back and told him to get out of there.

"It's obvious you're distracted," he said with a shake of his head. "Get outta here, you idjit."

Dean managed to grin at the term of endearment, saluting his boss and sort-of-uncle before going to wash his greasy hands and face and make his way to the local market.

*

Dean arrived back home at five fifteen exactly, a bouquet of white carnations (Cas' favourite, even though he hated to admit it) clutched in his hand. 

"Cas?" Their flat looked empty: all of the lights were off and it was so cold it felt as though nobody had been inside in at least ten hours. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and set the flowers carefully on the kitchen counter, starting to make his way around the apartment in search of his boyfriend.

"Cas?" He called again, attempting to keep his nerves in check. There was no way that Cas had _left_ after that one, minuscule argument, was there? Still, Dean was irrationally fearful that he had managed to drive away the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, all because he took up too much of the covers.

"Cas?" He tried once more, voice wavering slightly. As expecting, there was no response. He reached into his pocket, swiftly unlocking his phone and scrolling through his contacts for Castiel's number.

"Balthazar _stop_ -"

"I'm sorry, Cassie, this thing is heavy-"

"Shut up! He's going to be here soon-"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and slipped his phone back into his pocket, listening intently as the voices grew louder, presumaby ascending the stairs. He was almost certai that it was Castiel who was speaking, and there was probably only one English Balthazar in Lawrence. 

Sure enough, there was the sound of the key slipping into the lock and the door was shoved open (sticking slightly as it always did before swinging all the way open). 

"Balthazar, come on- Dean?" Castiel stood in the doorway, staring at Dean across the hallway.

"Um, hey, Cas." Dean greeted, scratching the back of his neck. He rushed forward, picking up the flowers from the kitchen counter and handing them to his boyfriend. Castiel took them with a hesitant smile, as if to say 'so I'm forgiven?'

"They're beautiful, Dean," Castiel smiled into the petals. 

"I'm sorry, Cas-" Dean started earnestly, while Cas waved him off. 

"There's no need, it's my fau-"

"Is anybody going to help me get this bloody thing inside?" Balthazar stood by the doorway now, leaning on it for support as he panted heavily, red in the face. 

"Sorry, Balthazar," Castiel said quietly, but with a large grin. He set the flowers back down and exited the apartment, returning in half a minute with a large package that barely managed to fit through the doorway. 

"Is that a mattress?" Dean asked with a grin, stepping forward to help carry the item into the living room. They deposited it on the floor, standing above it and looking exceptionally proud of themselves, as though they had just managed to defeat one of the twelve trials of Heracles.

"It's one of those ones that's two mattresses but their connected at the bottom and they've got that little ridge bit," Castiel explained happily. "So we can't get onto each other's side, but we don't need to build a wall of pillows or something."

Dean grinned at his boyfriend, stepping around the mattress and instantly pressing a firm kiss to his lips. It didn't occur to him that it was their first kiss of the day, possibly because almost every kiss felt that way to him with Castiel. The dark haired man gripped the front of Dean's oil-stained shirt, tugging him closer as they embraced. 

"It's really quite soft," Balthazar spoke from the floor, perched on the mattress and bouncing slightly. "I quite like this one, actually."

"Fuck off, Balthazar," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Hm," was all the blond man said as he rose from his seat. "You two had better apprecite this- Castiel is _awful_ to shop with. Oh," he added with a smirk. "Apparently the mattress won't interfere with the sex, if you were worrying about that."

"Piss off, Balthazar," Castiel said to his friend, blushing slightly.

"I'm off, I'm off," Balthazar raised his hands to shoulder height in surrender, walking backwards until he was out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"You didn't need to do this, Cas..." Dean said, cupping Castiel's cheek in his hand, relishing in the feeling of the stubble he was so fond of.

"We can both sleep comfortably in the same bed now," Castiel said simply. "I think it's for the best."

Dean shrugged but smiled warmly. "We should probably actually put it on the bedframe." He suggested. Castiel nodded and pulled away from him again, bending to pick up one half of the mattress.

He looked up to smile at Dean, who grinned back in response. One thing that Dean loved about their relationship was the fact that, even if they didn't discuss their issues like most ordinary couples, they would find a way to resolve it and then move on. He thought that it was part of the reason they worked so well together.

"Besides," Dean continued, voice low. Castiel looked up at him curiously and nodded for him to continue. "I want to see whether Balthazar was telling the truth."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a prompt and so I worked with it.


End file.
